Modular tanks are often used for the storage of liquids and in particular for the storage of water. Such tanks are supplied as a set of components that are delivered to and assembled on site. The modular configuration allows tanks to be more easily transported than regular storage tanks and enables tanks to be installed in places where there might not be sufficient access to install a regular storage tank.
Modular tanks in the prior art typically have a welded frame with a base, a top and wall panels mounted on the frame. The frame and wall panels are typically made of steel or stainless steel and therefore one problem with such tanks is that the frame needs to be welded together by skilled labourers on site during installation of the tank.
Another problem with at least some of the prior art metal tanks is that they have a complicated metal assembly structure which is heavy, can be costly to produce, time consuming to erect and requires one or more highly skilled workers to complete.
Another drawback of many of the prior art modular storage tanks is that they require a qualified plumber to complete the installation. Often modular tanks are installed in remote locations and qualified plumbers and/or skilled welders are not always readily available and add to the cost of installation.
Plastic storage tanks are provided in the prior art. However, these tanks are typically produced by rotational moulding as a unitary structure. Such tanks are difficult and expensive to manufacture and transport, especially in bulk, and cannot be installed in places where there is insufficient access, such as inside buildings.